


Hear me, O Israel

by Ulyverse



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulyverse/pseuds/Ulyverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative to what happened in the Shadow of Two Gun Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear me, O Israel

The gun shots could be heard in Rosland from every corner. Some men fell and were not to be found hours later. This was the same with Josh Lyman. He had gone into shock, having a bullet in his abdomen and suddenly not being able to respond to any of the noises around him. And times were going to be different; he could feel things slipping away from him. A career in politics. His friends. Donna. All of them ran through his mind, some things very surprising and others very obvious. He had never been one to face such personal problems so upfront, unsure how to interpret each situation thanks to a lifetime of being consumed his career. And as the sirens began to go off, between the crowds, he had a friend searching for him.

The disgruntled and shouting Toby Ziegler had delved into the hoards of the frightened crowd trying to find his people. His angry disposition seemed to make him even more cold then usual, but Toby acted out of a deep love. The care that he felt for those he worked with and for was something that the Speechwriter, though fuelled with the power of words and passion, would ever openly express. It was one of the few things that made Josh and Toby similar. Both of them were highly idealistic and high ranking officials in the Bartlet Administration. They both were of Jewish heritage, however Toby would occasionally find himself not agreeing with Josh being defined as “Jewish.” To define Judaism was sometimes a very complicated matter, Toby found himself being condemned by various Rabbis in the past for being so lenient in his own practice. But nonetheless; despite having things to link them together, Josh and Toby seemed worlds apart. It was mostly their job that brought together – or Sam insisting upon it. A lot had happened recently that'd shaken up the entirety of the staff.

The President having his epiphany had launched them all into various legislative battles. Toby had been thrilled at the prospect of being able to stand up for what was right and not just for re-election. Everyone had been. That night was particularly good; the President had been sharp. He'd mocked some of the prep cues but it worked for him. Toby'd gotten the good news of his brother David, which admittedly made his night even sweeter. But since the gunshots had been fired, everything had changed. He'd been searching for Josh. CJ and Sam had been seen by him, the President whisked away. Leo had been at the White House; everyone had been found all aside him. Rushing through, he shouted his names a few times. The Director of Communications began to lose hope, wondering if he'd been grabbed before hand. Stumbling almost in the panic, he suddenly saw someone who had fallen down. Naturally, he moved faster towards him and then turned only to find his friend and colleague lying with blood coming from him. “Josh!” Toby shouted and knelt down, looking him in the eyes.

“Don't uh – we're going to – this'll be alright, we'll call somebody!” He spoke loudly enough to hear him between the panic, “help; get me some help over here!” A medic began to rush over and pull out his equipment. Within minutes, more came. Toby felt almost overwhelmed, one attempted to check on his well being, which he batted away. Immediately thrown into an ambulance, Josh was strapped to various amount of machines. He looked more distant as the time went by. Toby leant in and stared into his friend's eyes. The noises were loud but even louder then that was the sound of screaming from years of carrying around death. Toby knew of Joanie but it was never spoken of. It all seemed to be coming back.

“D-donn--” Josh murmured aloud. “I have to get to New Hamp---” He began speaking but it became too much.

The words were cut out by heavy breathing and suddenly, the splutter of his blood. Toby looked wide eyed. Was this the end? He wasn't sure how to interpret the whole ordeal. Every medic inside the ambulance began to try and help. They sped along the roads to GW and he looked vacant as Josh began to drowse off. Suddenly; a flat line. Almost tearry eyed, Toby realised that they were holding onto false hope. If he'd only gotten there just a half hour earlier, if he'd not wasted his damn time! Toby Ziegler felt a rage that was unlike anything he'd experienced during his time in the White House. Then, as he stared towards Joshua Lyman's slowly dying body, he realised that an ancient Judaic tradition had to be kept. He was unsure if Josh would've wanted it to be said but there was something about the words that did seem oddly appropriate.

A medic turned to Toby, who had gone silent trying to remember each line perfectly in the chaos. The flatline had become obvious, with defibrillator being grabbed and having little use. The kindred spirituality of the two men bound by the Covenant became suddenly obvious. The things that made them contrast were thrown aside and together, Toby then went to his friend's side– he thought of times that they were meant to be working together: the re-election, the second term. All gone. The Medics stopped, silently recording a time of death as the ancient tradition of the Jews began.

Covering his eyes with his right hand, Toby then spoke the ancient words:

“Hear, O Israel, the L-rd is our G-d, the L-rd is One. Blessed be the name of the glory of His kingdom forever and ever. You shall love the L-rd your G-d with all your heart, with all your soul, and with all your might...”


End file.
